


golden mornings (and golden bands)

by izucaii



Series: kagehina works [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/pseuds/izucaii
Summary: Shouyou is often an early riser, Tobio is well aware of this. (Even if he, quite frankly, doesn’t understand why it must be somewhere between five and six in the morning.)The world may be waking up at this hour, but Tobio doesn’t see much reason to get up just yet.[A little short for the lovely Cupcake.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: kagehina works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	golden mornings (and golden bands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> for the lovely Cupcake!!! i'm glad you enjoyed this, even if it's super simple jfkldsjf all my love to you, Cup, you amazing human being
> 
> simply some engaged kagehina for the soul :)

Shouyou is often an early riser, Tobio is well aware of this. (Even if he, quite frankly, doesn’t understand why it must be somewhere between five and six in the morning.)

Though sometimes, if he’s lucky, Shouyou won’t rise with the sun at the crack of dawn, and will instead latch onto Tobio as if he’s never had the chance to.

They had moved in together a little while after Shouyou returned from Brazil, all sunkissed muscles and remnants of an undercut and only minimal sign of the scrawny, overanxious boy he had once been—because deep down, he will always be the jittery chatterbox of nerves at heart—and Tobio couldn’t be happier. 

The first time Shouyou had stayed in bed and curled around his arm, tossing a leg over both of Tobio’s, he was so warm he hardly knew what to do with himself. Not because of the muscle mass on top of him, no, but because Shouyou, in his deep-rooted sleeping state, had chosen to cuddle him so tightly.

They’re happy, Tobio thinks one early morning when Shouyou does not move. His curls press up against Tobio’s jaw and tickle the skin just slightly, his soft breaths brushing against his collarbones. There’s a small gap in the curtains that the morning sun takes free real estate of, seeping warmth into their bedroom. They exist within gold, faint sounds of the morning just on the opposite side of the window only enhancing the sleep-ridden feel of the awakening world.

With a giddy smile (something that must be so reminiscent of high school), he tilts his head to press a kiss to Shouyou’s hairline, nuzzling his nose into waves of dawn-lit orange. He curls his arm around his fiance’s back, smile widening upon seeing both of their rings glinting in the rising sunlight.

The world may be waking up at this hour, but Tobio doesn’t see much reason to get up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> find me at!!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/izucaii) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/izzucaii) | [tumblr](https://izucaii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
